Every Rose has it's Thorn
by FreddieandGeorgieWeasley
Summary: I CHANGED THE TITLE YOU'LL GET THE MEANING LATER Hannah thorn is a normal witch who lives with her grandma and cousin, but her life changes when she meets the weasley twins
1. preface

**This is my first story hope you enjoy**

It was quite in the cupboard; apart from the noise on the other side of the door I would have thought I was alone. I guess you want to know why I'm in the cupboard, well I'm hiding from something I don't understand. It's sort of the same when I didn't understand why we had to move away from all my friends and family. Although my aunt and uncle were tragically put in hospital years before and only mother and father no what happened but they won't even dear to tell me what happened to them. Although, I do remember having a cousin, I think his name was Nathan no, Nicholas no, Neville, yea Neville that's it. The only thing is that I don't know what happened to him after we moved away. I think I remember mother telling me he went to go live with grandma but I don't know. So back to the cupboard, mother told me to hide in my favourite place, the one in which no one can find me and not to come out no matter what I hear, so this is where I hid.

There was a lot of yelling and whooshing and cracking sounds coming from beyond the door but only one sound startled me the most, a piercing noise that sounded like a woman screaming. The scream resembled someone I loved, my mother. I held my hand over my mouth to keep the sound of me crying from coming out as tears rolled down my checks. I stayed like that in the far back corner away from the door of the cupboard for, actually I don't know how long I was there for but I wasn't planning on leaving until mother or father came and found me.

My tiny body had relaxed after time but sprung to life when the door handle started to turn then creaked open until it was fully open. There stood a tall, old man with a long white beard. He wore half-moon glasses on the tip of his nose. His tall stance was shadowing me as I cowered in the corner, when he pulled out a bottle like object out of one his pockets and with one click a ball of light flew out. The ball of light hung in the air lighting up the tiny space of the cupboard.

"Ah," the tall man said cheerfully, "That's better isn't?"

"Who a-are y-you?" I asked stuttering my words quietly.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry."


	2. getting ready

**Hope you enjoyed that last chapter **

The sun shone through my open window and straight into my closed eyes, which woke me up with ease. I slowly lifted my head from its resting spot, rubbing my eyes. I tried to pull my hand through my hair but, no use, I still had mud in my hair from when I had a mud fight with my cousin Neville who is two years younger than me, making me 11 years old. Slowly I climbed off my bed and stood quietly; taking in everything in this tiny room I have lived in for 4 years after my parents were killed when I was 7.

As I stood there, there was a commotion coming from down stairs where gran and everyone were rushing around waving wands in every direction packing things and organising everything for my trip to Hogwarts today like it's a big deal and that I can't do it myself. But Neville being Neville didn't want me to leave, so what was he doing, he was running around after everybody and undoing or unpacking something someone had done, poor Neville. He had to realise I was going to Hogwarts whether he liked it or not. I ran down stairs grabbing a jacket on my way passed and jumping the last few steps at the bottom landing on the floor with a loud bang gaining every ones attention.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I asked curiously

"You are leaving for Hogwarts in less than 2 hours and you are worried about breakfast!" Gran yelled in a panic tone.

"Yea, it's the most important meal of the day, if I miss it I could starve to death on the train." I explained with a smile on my face.

"Don't be smart with me missy and it's not funny either." She snorted

"Well how come Neville is laughing?" I asked pointing at Neville who was giggling behind Grans back. She shoot one of her killer looks at us, we shut up pretty quickly after that.

"Now Neville go and help Hannah pack her bags, we leave in 1 hour"

"But you said-"

"1 hour" she said interrupting me.

"Fine" I mumbled running upstairs with Neville at my heals. Neville had beat me to my door and stood with his arms stretched across the door so I couldn't pass.

"Oh, come on Neville I have 1 hour to pack all my crap"

"No" he said with an innocent look on his face.

"Neville look, I won't be gone for long I'll be back every holiday, I promise" I said sticking my pinkie out. He stuck his pinkie out in return but quickly pulled it back.

"You promise" he asked

"Yes, forever and always" I replied. He smiled and grabbed my pinkie and shaking on it. Forever and always If you're wondering is something I used to say to Neville ever since I got here because my mother used to say it to me when I was little. We finally continued into my room to pack the rest of my stuff.

Once all my stuff was packed we headed down stairs, got dragged out the door by Gran with all my stuff in hand we disapparated to the train station.


	3. the Weasleys

While walking through the station Grandma started to talk to us.

"I can remember walking through here when I was your age like it was yesterday" she started and from there she just when on and on about how great Hogwarts is and what great adventures she had while her time at Hogwarts, which if you ask me weren't really adventures, let alone great. Still I let her carry on though because; one I didn't care, two I wasn't listening and three there was a large family of red head walking in front of us that look way more interesting.

They were led by a plump little woman with red wavy hair that sat just above her shoulders. She looked like a pleasant woman until she turned around and yelled the two boys who look like a lot like twins, they sniggered behind her back. The two tallest boys with red hair at the back of the group looked at each other and with perfect timing smacked the twin boys in the back of the head. The twins turn together with lightning reflexes to fight off their attackers but the plump lady was on them in a flash. She yelled at them quite loud but not loud enough for me to hear, but I did catch a few words and one of them was.

"Molly" grandma yelled waving her hand in the air. The plump woman looked up and smiled when she saw Gran.

"Augusta, it's so good to see you" Molly said pulling gran in for a hug, "It's been such a long time, how are you?" Molly asked.

"I have been good, How are you?" Gran asked in reply.

"Good, good, I'm just taking my boys to the train and to make sure Fred and George actually get on the train and go to Hogwarts, not get kicked out before they even get there." Molly said looking at the twins.

"It's good to know that our mother believes in us." Said the tallest twin whom I'm guessing is George from the G on his weird looking jersey.

"Yea we could be amazing wizards but all she cares about is perfect Percy." said the other twin, who is probably Fred; because he has a weird looking jersey like George's on but instead his has, you guessed it an F on it.

"Oh, hush you two" Molly said "So Augusta what are you here for?" Molly asked nicely.

"Oh, I'm taking my granddaughter to her first day on the train." Gran replied, "Molly you remember Hannah?"

"Oh yes, I remember you Hannah, but I don't think you remember me?" Molly said

"No, I don't think she does remember you Molly, it's been so long" Gran said looking at my face. It was so weird having all these people staring at me, but anyway I had to meet them sometime, so they all stood forward ready to meet me. I first meet Bill who was the oldest, then Charlie who was a Quidditch captain, 'Perfect' Percy, Ron who wasn't going to school yet, and little Ginny who was the youngest. Then finally I meet the twins, they both walked up to me and hugged me like I was their long lost friend

"This is Fred"

"And this is George" they both said pointing at each other as they went

"So this is your first year too" George said, well I think it was George trying to check his jersey as he put his arm around my shoulder making me walk with him.

"Well stick with us kid and you'll survive your first year at Hogwarts." Fred said putting his arm around my other shoulder.

"Wait" I said stopping us from moving "It's your first year too, you haven't even been to Hogwarts yet either so how do you know how to survive it, you dimwits."

"Wow we're already on the name calling level." Fred said

"I think we are going to be very good friends." George said as we continued walking towards platform 9¾. I smiled as we walked, their arms may have been weighing down my shoulders but it was good to know that I actually had a friend, wait not just one friend, I have two friends.

"What are you smiling at?" George asked

"I bet it's because she so happy to meet us because we are so amazing" Fred said

"Ah no, I have meet dust bunnies more amazing than you Fred and even though your arms may be weighing down my shoulders, it's good to know that I actually have friends" I explained

"Who are-" Fred said spinning his arms in a rolling motion

"Who are as amazing as you guys" I added

"Oh stop it Hannah, your embarrassing us" they both said together. I think being friends Fred and George is going to be very interesting.


	4. Platform 9 and 34

When we reached platforms 9 and 10, I was told by gran to run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. WHAT THE HELL, she wants me to run straight at a giant brick wall, is she made or is her brain still injured from the last time she ran at a wall? That's when Fred and George came up to me putting their arms around me, again.

"Looks like you need us after all" said George

"Poor Hannah can't even survive getting to the train" Fred teased

"Oh, piss off" I said getting annoyed at them but also laughing a bit at the same time.

"Alright guys leave her alone," yes saved by the bell well in this case, saved by the Bill, "look I'll go first show you how it's done" Bill said

"Ok, thanks Bill you're more help than these two" I said pointing at Fred and George who very hurt by my comment.

"That's alright, all you gotta' do is run straight at the wall, like this" and with that said he was off pushing his trolley and as soon as he touched the wall he was gone. He ran though the solid brick wall like there was nothing there.

"See nothing to it" George said patting my shoulder.

"Your turn" Fred said pushing me forward a bit.

"Alright" I said quietly. I ran straight at the wall like Bill did, expecting to hit the wall and crash but there was nothing.

I stumbled out of the wall in which I just came through. I couldn't see much with the smoke that filled the room; well at least I think it was a room. Slowly the smoke cleared to present a Scarlett red steam train.

"Wow" I said as Charlie came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. What is with these Weasleys and shoulder touching?

"Magnificent, isn't she" he said admiring the trains beauty.

"Do we always travel like this to Hogwarts, in a train I mean" I asked Charlie trying to keep up with him as he walked briskly towards one of the carriages.

"Yea, how else do you expect us to get to a magical school? By a magical train in a magical station, of course" Charlie explained to me like I was some sort of retard.

As the Weasley family, Gran and Neville all arrived to where I was by the carriage, Charlie and Bill helped everyone lift their trunks into the carriage. I handed my trunk to Bill who lifted it up into the carriage without a sweat.

"So, what year are you in?" I asked Bill.

"This is my 7th year, my last year," Billed replied.

"Oh cool, so how do I get into Gryffindor?" I asked curiously.

"Well you dot pick, you get chosen by the sorting hat. It chooses where you will be placed" Bill answered.

"Oh, I really wanna' be in Gryffindor though, cause Gran was in it and you guys are in it" I complained

"Also your parents were in Gryffindor" Bill said.

"Really Gran never told me that or maybe she did, I never really listen" I said

"Yea I heard they were really good students. Your dad was even the captain of the Quidditch team; the Charlie is now captain of." Bill explained.

"Wow, they have to let me in Gryffindor now; my dad was the captain of the Quidditch team." I said.

"You any good at Quidditch? If you are I'd talk to Charlie about getting you on the team sometime" Bill asked.

"Actually, I don't know. I've never ridden a brood before; Gran always said they were too dangerous." I explained.

"Oh, well that's too bad." Bill said getting on the train, "well you should at least try it, I mean it is in your blood." Bill yelled as he walked down the train to find his friends.

"Alright all aboard everyone" Molly said as the train whistle blow symbolizing we had 5 minutes to board "Now Fred, George be good, I don't want to see you until the holidays ok" Molly said pointing her finger at Fred and George

"Well that's a pleasant goodbye isn't it" George said disappointingly as he and Fred boarded the train

"Hannah, you coming?" George said realizing I wasn't following them. I took one look at them and then at gran and Neville and I ran towards gran.

"I'm gonna miss you" I said hugging gran

"I'm gonna miss you too sweetheart, but you must remember that you are Hannah rose thorn and that no matter what anyone tells you, you are the daughter of two amazing wizards and that you should be proud to call yourself their daughter" Gran said pulling me out so see could into my eyes. I started to tear up at her words, but I quickly regained my pride and hugged Neville before running off to the train where Fred and George stood waiting for me.

"You gonna be alright?" George asked

"Yea, I'll be alright" I replied. I waved at Gran and Neville as the train slowly departed towards our destination, HOGWARTS.


	5. sorting ceremony

**Sorry it's been so long. I been so busy with my other stories, but I have great news me and my friend TotallyCrazy-TotallyAwesome are writing wait for it… a Doctor Who/Harry Potter fanfic it will be up soon so watch my page. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

Emerging from behind the heavy doors lead by Professor McGonagall, her words rung in my head "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Syltherin, the four houses that one by one you will be sorted into"  
>Horror and excitement both ran through my veins, my heart beat increased as we got closer to the front of the great hall. I was buzzing so much that I didn't realise George was trying to talk to me.<p>

"Huh"  
>"look at the roof" George slowly said pointing to what was supposed to be the roof, which actually looked like the night sky.<p>

"Wow, that's the roof" I asked stupidly.

We walked past what I think I was the Gryffindor table because I saw three Weasleys smiling as we walked past, well Charlie and Bill were, Percy not so much. I hope I'm in the same house as them or Fred and George.

Gathering around the front of the room near a stool with an old hat on it, I think Bill called it the Sorting Hat. I was getting so nervous while Fred and George could just about bounce off the walls and the sky-roof.

"When I call your name, you are to step forward and be sorting into one of the four houses" professor McGonagall explained. "Miles Bletchley" Professor McGonagall announced. Miles pushed everyone in his path out of his way and strutted up the stairs and promptly placed himself on the stool. Professor placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Ahh" it chimed "I think you'll do just fine in... Slytherin" the Sorting Hat finally roared.

Miles leaped from the stool off the stage and joined the other Slytherins. The Sorting Hat was right he would fit in there because he is just as big of an arrogant prick, from what I have heard, than the others.

"Roger Davies" other named called above the noise and chatter.

"Ravenclaw" the Sorting Hat announced.

"Victoria James" Professor McGonagall read off her sheet, she looked up peering over her glasses. Whispering of the tables around sounded as the dark haired, short eleven year old made her way to the stool. Everyone parted a path for her like they didn't want to touch her.

"What's the deal with her?" I asked Angelina Johnson, a dark skinned girl I meet on the train.

"Didn't you hear?" Angelina paused as though she was cheeking it was safe to talk "Her parents were both death eaters, they were capture a month ago in Diagon Alley" Angelina explained.

The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and sat there silent for a minute or so before it spoke.  
>"quite a past you have Miss James, don't you?" pausing "quite a past indeed" the pausing was starting to do my head in, everyone knew she was going to be in Slytherin so why doesn't he just say it, I just wanted to be sorted in Gryffindor and move on<p>

"I guess I'll put you in..." "Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat yelled. The silence was scary, Gryffindor's clapping was awkward. She was obviously happy because she bounced off the stool and joined her now fellow Gryffindor with a smile.

The sorting hat ceremony continued with Angelina Johnson, Alicia Snippet, Lee Jordan and Kenneth Towler all ending up in Gryffindor, Jamie York and Patricia Stimpson in Hufflepuff, Brian Williams in Slytherin and the, really hot for an eleven year old, Eddie Carmichael in Ravenclaw.

Fred and George ended up in Gryffindor of course.

"Ah another Weasley, where to put you I wonder" the Sort Hat said when George plopped himself on the stool after Fred. As for me I was last, the only one left standing in front of that old rugged hat.

"Last but not least Hannah Thorn" professor McGonagall announced. I must have looked like a Chihuahua on a cold day with all my shacking. Slowly I climbed the stairs so I wouldn't fall over on my face and make a fool of myself. Reaching the stool I sucked in a deep breath.

"well I wondering when I was going to get to sort you" honestly I had no idea what he was talking about. "hmm I see, I see, courage, loyal, bravery but where to put you" Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor, the words I repeated in my head – I wonder if he can hear my thoughts on Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor" he shouted. Yup he could hear my thoughts about Gryffindor. I joined my fellow Gryffindors at the long table. I settled myself between George and Charlie, who was sitting near the front.

The happiness fades from my face when the realisation that I will never see my parents proud faces when I tell them that I made Gryffindor, the house where they too learnt, lived, made friends and meet. They fell in love in Gryffindor, they spent their lives in Gryffindor, and now they will never hear the words 'I made Gryffindor' burst out of my mouth in joy.

Wow I really just killed my high.


	6. Years

**Ok so to write all the stuff for every year would take me years and it would turn out like the next harry potter series, so I'm just going to skip though it really quickly.**

First Year

My first year was amazing. I learnt so much about magic, about all the hexes and spell I could make. I became really close friends with Fred and George, even they are misfits they are really nice and they care a lot. Like when this girl Madeline Kirk, a Slytherin, was bulling me Fred and George stood up for me and later that day out this stuff, I can't remember what they called it, all over her clothes, don't ask me how, she spent the whole day stuck to her chair in charms. They are the best. I also became friends with lee Jordan, Angelina Johnston, Alicia Spinnet and Victoria James. Yeah I know what you're thinking and yes, she is the one with the death eater parents but she is really cool.

What else happened? Oh yeah I learnt to FLY, like on a broom. And Madam Hooch said I was a natural and that I should consider joining the Quidditch team next year. Finally Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup thanks to Charlie, but we lost the house cup thanks to Fred and George and the Madeline Kirk incident. So that was my first year not so interesting but it still super fun and I can't wait until next year to come.

Second Year

I was so excited for my second year of Hogwarts, but I couldn't wait to see my friends again especially Fred and George, so I went and saw them there or four times over the holidays and got to know their family a bit more, and I got to see Bill before he left for Egypt. He was going to be a curse breaker, cool I know.

It was my second year at school this year and I got my first detention, by our defence against the dark arts teacher, professor Quirrel, when I asked if he could actually take his turban off or if he lives in it. He got really angry for some strange reason, but I guess a strange man needs a strange hat, or 'head ware' that's what he called it. Gran wasn't too impressed that I got detention, while Fred and George celebrated by sneaking me out of the castle to Honeydukes in Hogmeads, using this map called the mauders map. It shows all the seven secret passage ways out of the castle and where everyone is as well, its super cool and so was Honeydukes.

I also trialled for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year with Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia, but only Fred, George and Angelina made it on the team. Fred and George were made beaters and Angelina was a chaser. Charlie told me to try and retrial next year because I was really good.

Speaking of Charlie I met his new girlfriend this year. She a metamorphic, I think that what he told me, that's when you can change your looks, like her skin and hair, oh and her name is Nymphadora Tonks, she was really nice. They had been dating over the summer and they were named best senior couple, some weird seventh year thing. But unfortunately they broke up a month before the end of school. I tried to ask Charlie why but he said that they wanted too different lifestyles.

Ok and finally since it was Charlie's last year he was determined to in not only the Quidditch cup also the house cup, since he was head boy. So every day he would make sure all of were working our hardest, without pushing us too hard, and if we were struggling he would help us, even though he wasn't the smartest person in Gryffindor. Then at the end of the year, when house cup was announced and Gryffindor had won, he basically leapt up to the front of the hall, accepted the cup raised it above his head. I swear there were tears forming in his eyes. I told him later that I would miss, he just hug me and told me that he would miss me too. And I was right I do miss him, he was like a big brother to me.

So that was my second year much more interesting than the first one, but I swear next year will be way more interesting, you wait.


End file.
